Facebook Relationships
by x-WankyGleek-x
Summary: Rachel is in a new relationship, but all secrets about who it is will come out. rated T for swearing and imply's adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**AN – I do not own glee or any of the characters **

**Review please **

_Rachel Berry is now in a Relationship _

**Kurt Hummel:** You have to tell me who it is!

**Finn Hudson:** we're in a relationship?

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, as much as I would like to tell you I can't, I will soon hopefully. And no Finn we are not in a relationship.

**Quinn Fabray:** Seriously who would go out with you? No offence…

**Santana Lopez: **Shut up Q, you're just jealous of who ever Berry is with.

**Rachel Berry: **I do take that offensively Quinn. And thank you Santana I guess…

**Finn Hudson: **So who are you in a relationship with Rachel?

**Brittany : **I know!

**Kurt Hummel: **who is she with Brittany?

**Quinn Fabray: **Who?

**Finn Hudson:** who is it?

**Brittany : **who is what?

**Kurt Hummel: **Who is Rachel With?

**Rachel Berry: **why are you so interested in who I am dating?

**Kurt Hummel: **Because I am your best friend and I deserve to know.

**Quinn Fabray: **No you just want gossip

**Finn Hudson: **Im your ex I deserve to know...

**Quinn Fabray:** isn't it weird how San defends Rachel and now has left?

**Santana Lopez: **Calm your tits Q! I only went and got a drink! [_Via IPhone]_

**Brittany : **no you didn't S... I saw you leave your house

**Quinn Fabray: **where is she Brittany?

**Santana Lopez: **I can read you know! [_Via IPhone] _

**Brittany : **Say Hi to Rachel for me san!

**Quinn Fabray: **what?

**Santana Lopez: **why can you say hi to her yourself Britt? [_Via IPhone]_

**Brittany : **because you're at her house…

**Rachel Berry: **can you please stop commenting?

**Finn Hudson: **You're with Santana?

**Kurt Hummel: **Santana and Rachel? O.M.G! PEZBERRY!

**Brittany : **what's Pezberry?

**Santana Lopez: **im kinda confused at the 'PezBerry' too… [_Via IPhone]_

**Kurt Hummel: **Santana loPEZ and Rachel BERRY – PEZ + BERRY = PEZBERRY duh…

**Rachel Berry: **thank you for clearing that up Kurt, now please stop commenting I have company.

**Brittany : **you just don't want to stop lady kisses..

**Kurt Hummel: **can I just say FINALLY!

**Santana Lopez: **shut the fuck up Kurt! [_Via IPhone]_

**Quinn Fabray: **I guess it's kinda cute….

**Santana Lopez:** Q you're just jealous [_Via IPhone]_

**Quinn Fabray:** I AM NOT!

**Santana Lopez:** then why did you just text Rachel why she picked me and not you? [_Via IPhone]_

**Kurt Hummel: **Quinn said that?

**Quinn Fabray: **FUCK OFF!

**Santana Lopez:** Rachel has the best ideas ever! ahaha[_Via IPhone]_

**Rachel Berry: **I do don't I :P

**Quinn Fabray: **what?

**Santana Lopez:** Q inbox me and Rach [_Via IPhone]_

_Inbox between Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray. _

**Quinn Fabray: **what?

**Santana Lopez: **come over to Rachel's.

**Quinn Fabray: **why?

**Rachel Berry: **trust us, it will be fun ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **did Rachel just seriously use a wink face?

**Santana Lopez: **yes she did, now come over

**Rachel Berry: **trust me Quinn, you will not regret it!

**Quinn Fabray: **fine but tell me why you want me to go over

**Santana Lopez: **3some!

**Quinn Fabray: **WHAT?

**Rachel Berry: **it was my idea... But if you don't want to…

**Quinn Fabray: **fine I'll be over in 10mintues


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – im nice and did more.**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews!**

_Santana Lopez is now in a relationship_

**Rachel Berry:** Finally!  
**  
Kurt Hummel:** she made you do this?

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel you know she's only using you! You should just back with me

**Santana Lopez**: yes Kurt she did, and fuck off Finn!

**Rachel Berry:** Finn I will not get back together with you, I am with Santana now, and I'm more happy with her than I was with you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana is whipped...

**Santana Lopez:** I am not whipped!

**Rachel Berry:** babe?

**Santana Lopez:** yeah?

**Rachel berry:** you're whipped.

**Santana Lopez:** Eurgh fine!

**Kurt Hummel:** told you!

**Finn Hudson:** Rach when are you going to realise we belong together?

**Quinn Fabray:** Finn you are annoying, Rachel doesn't want you!

**Kurt Hummel:** or you...

**Quinn Fabray:** FUCK OFF! :(  
**  
Santana Lopez:** Q Rach said you should come round to her place...

**Puck-Puckerman:** threesome? Can I join?

**Rachel Berry:** Noah!

**Quinn Fabray:** I'll be there in 10/20minutes?

**Santana Lopez:** sure, see you then

**Finn Hudson:** Rach they are only using you, come back to me

**Puck-Puckerman:** can I watch?

**Rachel berry:** this is not a thing I would normally say, but it is appropriate and I apologise for my foul language but Finn and Noah Fuck off.  
**  
Santana Lopez:** that's my girl!

**Mercedes Jones:** Kurt just text me, did Rachel actually swear?

**Rachel berry:** yes I did because at this moment in time I am fairly pissed off.

**Santana Lopez:** she is... She won't even have angry sex :(

**Rachel Berry:** SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ!

**Puck-Puckerman:** someone's in trouble...

**Santana Lopez:** you did not just use my full name on Facebook!

**Rachel Berry:** oh but I did.

**Santana Lopez:** angry sex...?

**Rachel Berry**: ...ok

**Puck-Puckerman:** can I watch?

**Santana Lopez:** NO!

**Rachel berry:** Fuck off Noah!

**Quinn Fabray:** erm I'm outside yours rach...

**Santana Lopez:** just come in Q

**Quinn Fabray:** are you seriously face booking while having sex! God Rachel is loud...

**Kurt Hummel:** jealous?

**Quinn Fabray:** FUCK OFF!

**AN- do you want me to write more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – wow you guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews!**

**AN2 – sorry I haven't updated in a few days, some people might like the ending ;)**

_**Rachel Berry: I hate it when San says no! **_

**Santana Lopez: **I only said no because you wouldn't make any more cookies!

**Kurt Hummel: **wow your fighting over cookies?

**Quinn Fabray: **you okay Rach?

**Rachel Berry: **yes thank you Quinn, at least SOMEONE cares about me!

**Kurt Hummel: **she's only being nice because she wants you…

**Quinn Fabray: **seriously Kurt… FUCK OFF!

**Rachel Berry: **feisty ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Rachel!

**Kurt Hummel: **well somebody's jealous…

**Santana Lopez: **Santana Lopez DOES NOT get jealous!

**Rachel Berry: **hey Quinn, want to come over and have some cookies?

**Quinn Fabray: **Sure!

**Santana Lopez: **Seriously Rach? WTF?

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh lesbian drama! It's so fun to read!

**Rachel Berry: **Well Santana if you'd put out you would have had cookies after!

**Santana Lopez: **what so you're going to have sex with Q?

**Rachel Berry: **I did not say that Santana!

**Quinn Fabray: **Sad times for me….

**Kurt Hummel: **oh my god!

**Santana Lopez: **Q I know you didn't just say you want sex with my girl!

**Rachel Berry: **at least she'd probably put out…

**Quinn Fabray: **Rach still want me to come over…..?

**Finn Hudson: **Hey Rach! I was wondering if you wanted to go breadstix's with me later?

**Santana Lopez: **You did not just ask MY girlfriend out on a date Hudson!

**Rachel Berry: **Im sorry Finn but no, Quinn is coming over tonight.

**Kurt Hummel: **she's gonna blow…

**Santana Lopez: **Quinn serio! eres una perra dejar a mi novia en paz!

**Rachel Berry: **San you know you're hot when you speak Spanish?

**Quinn Fabray: **im confused… am I going to Rachel's or not?

**Santana Lopez: **No your not! Im going over there now!

**Rachel Berry: **and she calls me the drama queen…..

**Quinn Fabray: **I think your storm outs are hot…

**Kurt Hummel: **Quinn? Are you trying to get yourself killed by Santana?

**Rachel Berry: **seriously Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray: **yeah….

**Rachel Berry: **;)

**Kurt Hummel: **I think both of you want to die...

_**Santana Lopez is now single**_

**Rachel Berry: **What the hell?

**Quinn Fabray: **so can I like try and get with berry now or….

**Finn Hudson: **If Rachel goes back to anyone it will be me.

**Santana Lopez: **omg! Shut up all of you!

**Kurt Hummel: **I cant believe you broke up over cookies….

**Santana Lopez: **No we broke up because she's obviously rather be the tubbers!

**Quinn Fabray: **she wants to be with me?

**Finn Hudson: **no she wants to be with me, she's just still upset over our break up

**Rachel Berry: **Seriously! I DO NOT WANT YOU FINN! I want Santana.

**Santana Lopez: **then why are you flirting with Queen Bitch?

**Rachel Berry: **I don't want Quinn Santana! I want you!

**Quinn Fabray: **oh…..

**Kurt Hummel: **Quinn you seriously thought you had a shot with Rachel when she loves Santana?

**Quinn Fabray: **it was worth a try….

**Santana Lopez: **if she loves me then why isn't she showing it! And Quinn I swear next time I see you im going to go ALL LIMA HEIGHTS!

**Rachel Berry: **it's called joking around Santana! And I didn't think you'd break up with me… over facebook!

**Quinn Fabray: **so im not going to have sex with Rachel?

**Santana Lopez: **NO!

**Rachel Berry: **be nice Santana….

**Santana Lopez: **Seriously?

**Rachel Berry: **Santana, Quinn Inbox now!

_Inbox between Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez_

**Santana Lopez: **what?

**Rachel Berry: **I have a proposal for both of you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Not having another three some…

**Santana Lopez: **why want her all to your self?

**Quinn Fabray: **well since _you _dumped her...

**Santana Lopez:** Fuck you Q

**Quinn Fabray: **I'd rather fuck Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **shut up! How about a 3-way relationship?

**Santana Lopez: **you want me to share you?

**Quinn Fabray: **i want you Rach, not her.

**Rachel Berry: **well this is the only way either of you will get me.

**Santana Lopez: **you can not be serious right now?

**Quinn Fabray: **so Rach if I say yes, does this mean we can have sex without S there?

**Santana Lopez: **head out of the gutter Q!

**Rachel Berry: **Santana I am serious, and Quinn yes... also if you agree to this you'll both get a plate of cookies…

**Quinn Fabray: **Im in!

**Santana Lopez: **Im in!

**AN - Quinn serio! eres una perra dejar a mi novia en paz! Means Quinn serious! You're a bitch leave my girlfriend alone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: you probably hate me now since I haven't updated in AGES! And I am sorry for that. **

**I did unfortunately loose interest in this story but its back now! **

**Also a bit of online Finn Bashing here. **

**~S/R/Q~ **

**Quinn Fabray – **I can't believe I just agreed to this!

**Santana Lopez: **You're not the only one who isn't happy about this. Trust me blondie.

**Rachel Berry: **Can you two stop complaining for once?

**Santana Lopez: **Sorry babe, you just know how I feel about this…

**Quinn Fabray: **Sorry Rachel…

**Kurt Hummel: **Has my little Diva got the feisty Latina and the Bitchy blonde on a leash?

**Santana Lopez: **Shut it Hummel before I makes you.

**Puck-Puckerman: **My Baby Momma, Hot Jewish Princess and hot Latina in a 3way relationship? I guess dreams do come true ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Rach why wont you give us one more chance? You know I treat you better than those two

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! Don't be so crude. And Finn if giving me meat when I'm a vegan is treating me good, then you did a good job of it. But its not and you and I will never be in a relationship ever again.

**Santana Lopez: **I swear I fall in love with you more each day…

**Kurt Hummel: **Whipped.

**Finn Hudson: **C'mon Rach, baby. You know you need me, don't need those to dykes.

**Quinn Fabray: **You did not just say that Finn.

**Puck-Puckerman: **Dude, I have the right mind to beat you right now. Nobody calls my Lesbro and Baby Momma Dykes.

**Kurt Hummel: **I just smacked him over the head pretty hard from that comment Puck, but you can finish the job if you want.

**Santana Lopez: **OHNO YOU DIDN'T FRANKENTEEN! IM GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS, AND WHEN YOU WAKE UP I'LL DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN! estás muerto Hudson.

**Rachel Berry: **Finn I suggest you leave now before someone really hurts you. And that could anyone of us. Including me.

**Finn Hudson: **But Rach! We belong together, why can you see that?

**Puck-Puckerman: **Leave Finn. Now!

~S/R/Q~

Santana sighed and looked at the picture of her and Rachel cuddled up on the sofa asleep which Rachel's Daddy, Leroy, took of them after 'Family game night' at the Berry household. Santana smiled to herself and unlocked her iPhone and looked through her contacts, seeing the contact name 'Little Star' her smile grew wider and hit call, and after a few rings Rachel picked up her phone.

"**Hello Santana, how are you today?" **

"**Rach, I can't do this anymore." **

"**Wat do you mean Santana? Are you breaking up with me?"** tears started to form in Rachel's eye as she placed her free hand over her mouth

"**I'm not breaking up with you Rachel! I would never do that… I mean I cant do this, I can't share you anymore with Quinn. I.. I love you Rachel." **

"**You- you love me?" **

"**Yes I do love you and I will fight Quinn for you. I want it to me and you Rach, no one else. So… will be mine and only mine?" **

**A/N –** I'm a bitch I know, also "estás muerto Hudson." Is "You are dead Hudson" (if not blame Google) I know its short and left on a cliffhanger and if people are still reading this, Thank you and your review would mean a lot to me. Also do you want more?


End file.
